


真相是假

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 原作IF线，建立在VS七星时卡缪拉与Darkness调换出战顺序，及TF3吹雪三心剧情线里卡缪拉来参加毕业生组队赛的前提上。肉体关系上来说吹雪X卡缪拉、亮X卡缪拉、吹雪X亮，感情线只有吹亮。BE警告。
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Camula (Yu-Gi-Oh), Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes/Camula (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	真相是假

**Author's Note:**

> 原作IF线，建立在VS七星时卡缪拉与Darkness调换出战顺序，及TF3吹雪三心剧情线里卡缪拉来参加毕业生组队赛的前提上。  
> 肉体关系上来说吹雪X卡缪拉、亮X卡缪拉、吹雪X亮，感情线只有吹亮。  
> BE警告。

“胜者前往下一个战场，败者则成为人偶。”  
“小鬼和女人我都没有兴趣，我的对手是那里的优•等•生。”  
再往后发生了什么……亮艰难地回忆着昏迷前那场决斗。记忆停留在电子终结被自称吸血鬼的女人夺走。庞大的机械投影化出实体，三双无机质的眼睛居高临下地望来，无悲无喜，似受人供奉的神佛。亮错觉会被它的阴影吞噬，接踵而至的攻击也真的淹没了他，有若实质的攻击那般耀眼，皎皎如古堡外的月色。  
……疼痛是真实的。大概是因为身体的自我保护机制，才会在决斗后短暂的昏迷。  
如果不是亲眼目睹老师因为输了决斗失去意识，他根本不会信吸血鬼的说辞，同样也不会把黑暗决斗当一回事。就算亲历以后知道确实蹊跷，他仍然乐观地猜测事态未必有那么反科学。  
不管怎么说，小心些总没错。他闭着眼，试着从周围的动静里搞清状况。从床的感觉看，这里应该不是医务室或者他的宿舍；空气不算污浊，但呼吸滞涩，是个不通风的地方——会是决斗时卡缪拉身后浮现的古堡么？静心去听，还有蝙蝠互相挤压翅膀的动静。它们在操控下能窥视牌组，也有可能会报告他的情况，要避开它们的耳目有点困难……  
耳畔忽地有女人的轻笑传来，她的身体也轻轻的覆盖了上来。隔着衣服都能感受得到那份柔软，亮回忆了一下吸血鬼的穿着，顿时从装睡变成了不敢动。  
卡缪拉还在笑，冰冷的指尖划过亮的颈动脉，吐息也是冷的。“装睡和皱眉的样子也很可爱呢，我的眼光确实不错。”  
已经没有再伪装下去的必要，亮索性睁开眼。嘴边请她自重的说辞未及说出，忽地卡壳了。他瞠目结舌地停顿了三五秒，差点咬到自己的舌头，只好一面抬起手臂防止她靠得更近，一面移开了视线。  
贵妇人将柔软的胸部压在他的胳膊上，肩带因为动作滑落下来，堪堪挂在手臂上。一对伶仃的锁骨下露出大片裸露的肌肤，在昏黄的烛光下也成了暧昧的暖色。她呵气如兰，“这种反应算什么，决斗前不是就说过了吗。我还以为凯撒会更有觉悟一点……不是吧，难道是第一次吗？”她舔着嘴唇，眼底有兴奋的神色渐渐浮起。  
一对细白的手指以无法抗拒的力量捏住了亮的下巴，看清他脸上的无措和慌张后，卡缪拉的声音更低了。“倒也不错……”她用点评菜肴的口吻说着，将那截天鹅一般的脖颈弯曲下来。  
亮直觉不好，想挥开身上的女人，但眼前这具纤细的身体里显然藏着他难以想象的力量。卡缪拉紧紧地扶着他的肩膀，在亮无谓的挣扎里把尖牙送入了他的皮肤。  
疼痛转瞬即逝，很快就被麻痹了。血液流失的过程几不可察，偏偏身体被虚幻的快感掌控，意识逐渐的模糊。手指开始不听使唤，挣扎的力度也在减弱，他试图阻止卡缪拉的动作就这样被女人理所当然地无视了。  
丝绸一般的长发垂落在亮的小腹上，带出丝丝缕缕的痒，随着女人的动作来回摩擦。亮浑身的肌肉都绷得死紧，可卡缪拉并不关心他究竟是因为什么才露出难堪的神情，只专心拉开拉链，将充血半硬的阴茎掏出来，托在掌心。她没开口，但掂量的动作足够让亮连耳根都烧红了。  
如果他能享受这件事的话，大概可以评价上一句女吸血鬼手法老练且花样繁多。但此时那双冰冷的手掌包裹住他的性器搓揉，专挑背后的脉络和头端下缘这种敏感的地方抚弄，那根恬不知耻淌水的性器只让他自己觉得折磨。  
卡缪拉欣赏着他脸上挥之不去的痛苦，俯下身往开阖的马眼呵气，又用食指点住，“真遗憾，本来准备给你点优待，让你自己来的。”  
太恶劣了，这种时候还在说风凉话。明明只给他留了喘息的力气，连逃走都做不到。亮羞耻地想着。他不至于连自己纾解的经验都没有，但向来是草草了事，记忆总与疼痛有关。就算不想承认，他也有种错觉：即便没有吸血鬼的麻痹，这要将他送入云端的快感也足够他像现在一样湿润双眼，面色飞红。  
肉体上的快乐愈明显，他的灵魂也就愈煎熬。  
……不该是这样的。他曾怀有罪恶感的设想过这种事，考虑过那个人拒绝后如何解释只是个拙劣的玩笑，而不是躺在数面之缘的女人身下任其摆布。更难堪的是，他的身体已彻底沉沦了。  
女人的身体内部柔软的超乎想象，缠绵地包裹着他，吮吸他的性器。逃走的假设被放弃了，亮想着，哪怕能失去意识也好，至少可以避免茫然地张着嘴发出急促而失控的喘息，也不用听卡缪拉微微气喘着说，“给禁欲系开苞果然格外有成就感。”  
那双丰腴的唇上还沾着他的血，艳丽的像是个带毒的梦。亮艰难地移开已不太能聚焦的视线，同天花板上倒悬的蝙蝠对视，越发觉得此情此景怪诞到荒谬——他是插入的那方，讽刺的是，同时也是被强迫的那方。  
肉欲冲刷着他摇摇欲坠、尚存一丝清明的神智，在一片水声与肉体的碰撞声里，开门的动静似冬夜的惊雷，突兀地为亮几乎被煮沸的脑浆上淋了一盆冰水。  
“原来有人在吗。”闯入的青年玩味地说道，“看来打扰了你的好事啊。”  
亮下意识地看向了来人，青年戴着面具，无法看清面容，却有着他熟悉的声音与身形。出现在这里的就算不是七星的成员也是卡缪拉的同党，可为什么会那么……那么像吹雪。  
卡缪拉掩嘴浅笑，一点不见被撞破的尴尬，“以为你不在，为下场战斗助兴罢了……呀，你忽然很兴奋呢。”她说着，俯下身来，抚摸着亮微微颤抖的嘴唇。“想说什么？”  
她的身体凑近过来，能看见酒红色的礼服裙下乳头因为兴奋而充血，将那层纤薄的布料顶起了色情的凸起，更远处，还有那个人的审视。隔着面具本该是弄不清他眼神投注的方向的，但亮无端的感觉他确实注视着他们。莫大的羞耻感忽然击垮了他，他从喉咙深处发出难以辨明的悲呼，猛烈地挣扎起来。  
卡缪拉啧了一声，及时压住他的四肢，把手指卡进他的嘴里防止他咬到舌头，终于听到他困兽似的呜咽里几个悲伤的音节。  
“吹……雪……”  
深埋在身体深处的性器与此同时抖动着射了出来，卡缪拉发出一声愉悦的喘息，在亮身上轻轻扭动起身体，享受那高于她体温的精液带来的快感，好一会才把手指抽出，拭去了亮方才淌出的涎水。那动作温柔的几乎称得上怜爱了。  
“是恋人的名字吗，可惜——”她直起身，终于将注意力再次分给门口看活春宫戏的青年，“从别人手里抢夺东西可是很有乐趣的。”她邀请道，“你的话，我不是不能分享自己的人偶哦。要加入吗？”  
“不是把我也变成你的人偶么？”青年嗤笑，“那是已经输给你的人吧，没兴趣。”  
他冰冷的口气像是在讨论废弃品，从高潮中恢复意识的亮反而有一点难以启齿的放松。还好，他在女人逐渐温暖起来的身躯里闭上眼，不无庆幸地想，还好他没有兴趣。  
如果再让他想起吹雪，想起那个过早破碎的梦，他大概真的要崩溃了。  
形似吹雪的青年同卡缪拉又说了些什么，亮已无力去听。他在女人躯体的纠缠下，陷落到更深的泥淖中里去了。

十代击败卡缪拉，将克罗洛斯教授和他解救出来应是次日的事，亮却觉得这一天一夜漫长的令他想不起过往的生活。女人滑腻冰冷的皮肤像蛇，仍徘徊在他的噩梦里。  
按时上课和锻炼仿佛成了上辈子的事，来探望他的明日香和翔都一副忧心忡忡的模样，他也提不起劲去安慰。他本就话少，归来后沉默的更胜以往，心理治疗小组不得不介入干预，可他对古堡里的遭遇始终讳莫如深，接连几天都没人能撬开他的嘴。  
直到又一天的清晨，他自昏沉的梦里醒来，身边再没有扰人的心理医师，只有鲇川老师守着他。  
温柔的女老师看出他的疑惑，柔声解释道，“出了点事，他们都到隔壁去了。”亮想问是不是有别的学生也输掉了黑暗决斗，几天未出声的嗓子因为干哑，没能发出平时的声音来。鲇川惠美比了个放心的手势，起身倒给他一杯葡萄糖水，神色却是忧愁的，“是吹雪君回来了。”  
那边的情况更糟糕，亮在鲇川老师的抗议下依然被草草盖章定论，失去绝大部分关注。明日香也一心扑在哥哥身上，几次来了又走，都是神色匆匆的模样。亮不知她是故意瞒他吹雪的事还是顾不上提。最后他是从其他人嘴里听到一些消息，只零星几句，不过足够他拼出事件的全貌：十代既卡缪拉之后又击败了第二位七星成员，也就是失踪了一年有余的吹雪。  
那天……果然是他。沉寂了几日的心脏忽然开始抽痛，苦涩交织着酸楚，盖过了亮的思绪。想问的太多，想逃避的也太多了，细算下来，想再见吹雪一面的念头居然稳稳地占据着上风。  
这是无法与任何人分享的心情，他只能日复一日的沉默，任胸膛里那份煎熬的感情随着裂痕渗透到四肢百骸。  
在亮的要求下他的弟弟没来陪护，到熄灯的点数鲇川老师也会去蓝院的女子宿舍休息，于是，每到午夜时分，这一层楼里除了不间断工作的医疗器械就只有他和吹雪在。夜深人静，那些机器的动静格外令人牙酸骨寒，亮一想到那些东西都是用给吹雪的，就越发辗转反侧，夜难成眠。  
他最终还是没忍住心里的担忧，起身去隔壁看望吹雪。  
白天这张病床前总是围满了人。妹妹、同学、老师、医生……在吹雪失踪的期间发生了太多事，为什么要加入七星伤害昔日的同窗和老师，和他同期失踪的学生现在在哪里……太多的问题需要他解答，可归来之后他就一直沉睡着。对他的处置注定会成为一场漫长的拉锯战。  
会很麻烦，但亮现在没有余力去想要怎么办。他静静地凝视着吹雪的睡颜，那张脸同他记忆力相比消瘦了许多，即便在梦中也抿紧了唇线，眉头微皱，要不是依然是那副英俊到无可挑剔的五官，亮都不敢相信这是曾经那个明媚耀眼的如同太阳的天上院吹雪。  
那不该是吹雪的表情，他伸出手，想抹平那一块小小的褶皱。离得近了，脑子里不由自主地冒出了奇怪的念头。  
躺在这里的吹雪太安静了，听不见他的呼吸，胸膛的起伏也微弱的像是错觉。他真的还活着吗？亮转而去试吹雪的鼻息，动作急切又小心，直到那温热湿润的吐息像熔岩一般灼伤了他——卡缪拉事件后，亮拒绝别人离他太近，因为总会叫他想起那个痛苦的夜晚，可此刻的温度却将他从某种难以纾解的焦虑中解放出来。  
他的手悬在半空中好一会，最终还是放下了。长夜终将过去，他总这么安慰明日香，此时此景自己却忘了。明明……吹雪回来这件事已足够令人高兴，他还在消沉什么呢。  
吹雪仍未有醒的迹象，他留恋地又在床前守了几刻，回房间给克罗洛斯教授编辑了销假的信息。与七星的战斗尚未结束，可他已失去资格，必须要回归到日常的生活里去了。  
他依旧每日傍晚独自去灯塔，明日香偶尔得空来找他，朝他倾诉哥哥还没有恢复的迹象，后来又忧虑他何时才能记起过去的事。  
在吹雪反反复复的康复状况里时间过得飞快。短短数月，他先后经历失踪与归来、失忆与恢复记忆，又巧合地忘记了所有别人想探究的过去，最终，三幻魔的事件尘埃落定后，他得了个不痛不痒的处理，回到一年级和妹妹一起从头来过。  
亮在毕业前夕回首这段匆匆忙忙的日子，一连串事情活像滚雪球，就这样把他的心意挤到角落里，再不见天日。

* * *

有了GX大赛的经验，这一年的毕业生组队决斗大赛办得热火朝天，除了职业选手和OB还有许多社会人士来到这座岛，一起重温学生梦。  
对学院里的男学生来说，岛上出现这么多陌生人是件稀罕事，尤其来客不仅有赫赫有名的决斗者，还有不少没被天上院吹雪迷昏了头脑的异性。  
关于校外参赛者的小道消息满天飞，在一天几个样的流言里，那个身材火爆容貌艳丽的女人有着最多的故事。据返校的OB们回忆，两年前她就出现过，还在指明对手的决斗后带走了与她对战的凯撒。末了，有人无比艳羡地提起：“不愧是凯撒，女人缘也是超一流的。”  
“我怎么记得他回来以后躺了老久的医务室，是被榨干了吧！”  
再往后的话题充满了妄想，吹雪听得连连咂舌。他喜欢女孩子的笑颜，享受被她们追捧的明星生活，但向来发乎情止乎礼，并不执着更进一步。那惹人遐思无限的一夜对他而言，意味着更糟糕的事情。  
……应该是黑暗决斗的使用者吧，而这些傻乎乎的家伙还期待着与她组队，共度一个月的时光。  
缺失过记忆的脑袋隐隐作痛，他一面按摩太阳穴一面沿着湖边的小径漫步。亮没与他提过这件事，他总是吝啬提起承受过什么，就像吹雪也不会把失踪期间那些模糊的记忆片段拿来诉苦。这点微妙的共同点总令吹雪觉得错乱，明明在亮离开学院之后，他们已弄不清对方坚守着怎样的信念了，但仍然愿意，或者说一厢情愿的想要拯救对方。  
不，先不说这个……吹雪晃晃脑袋，将跑偏的思绪拉回原点。他一直在以自己的方式追寻丢失的时间，唯一能抓住的线索就是那张阴魂不散的面具，现在，那名为卡缪拉的女人是最有可能知晓他过去的人了。

仿造舍农索城堡外形建造的蓝院女子宿舍是一栋纤细的建筑，白色的大理石外墙在阳光下如美人的肌肤，莹润而细腻。那映在水中微微摇晃的倒影与本体交相辉映，一直是决斗学院最负盛名的景象。  
大约是为了与这座美丽的建筑相配，学院的女生制服也是白色的，远远望去如同城堡中的精灵。而此时此刻，临水的长廊上却有着一道红色的倩影。  
吹雪意识到那是谁时怔神了片刻，他确实抱着试试看的想法来卡缪拉曾经出现过的地方碰运气，没想到真的撞上了。想起她与亮的往事，又想起她是吸血鬼的传闻，吹雪不由多看了几眼，很快，独自出神的女人便敏锐地发现了他。  
女人似笑非笑地投来视线，举手投足都充满了成年人的风情。难怪会被人心心念念的惦记，那份美貌确实足够摄人心魄。  
在吹雪给出回应前，先有徘徊在宿舍门口的女生看见他，以手做喇叭状娇声呼唤，“吹雪大人，下午好！”  
清脆的声音将吹雪从没有头绪的纠结中唤回来。他回过神，笑着同她们一一打过招呼，在主场里找回一点从容来。  
不远处，卡缪拉缓慢地咀嚼着那个耳熟的音节，“吹……雪？”她优雅地挺直脊背，慵懒的贵妇倏忽化作了捕猎前的黑猫，她注视着吹雪的背影，眼睛渐渐眯起。不会看错的，那身形、那举止，分明是曾经共事过、后来不知所踪的Darkness。  
事情变得有趣起来了。嫣红的舌卷过唇瓣，留下了一点晶亮的水痕，在拂面的微风中很快风干不见。

围绕在青年身边的女生渐渐散去，卡缪拉主动走去，抱着手臂等待落单的吹雪注意到自己。  
“好久不见。”她率先开口，眼底含笑，那是种意图明显的表情，“果然你也活着……前几日我碰见塔尼亚，我们还说起一直想再见你一面。”  
塔尼亚，在异世界遇见过的亚马逊一族的女人。吹雪同她，还有那个活像守墓暗杀者的少女决斗时，她确实也说过这句话*。那天追堵他的女生和追堵塔尼亚的三泽气势汹汹，他困乏得紧，只顾得上自保，没找到机会问塔尼亚她都知道些什么，再后来，三泽也一起找不到了。不过，运气还算不错，机会并没有彻底溜走。  
吹雪保持微笑，托刚才那些女孩的福，他现在是营业状态，可以面不改色地挑选自己想听、想回应的话。他抑扬顿挫地说，“一定是命运指引我们再会。但，美丽的女士……”他略带茫然地问，“我们在哪里见过吗？”  
装傻，卡缪拉想这么说，但说谎的男人血会变成酸涩的味道，他是真的不知道。失忆了吗……那副回忆被杂志连载报道的模样，眼角眉梢都是藏不住的得意，笑容如日光般温暖。倒也挺令人中意的。  
她忽然改了主意，撑着下巴，露出闺阁少女般期待的眼神，“给你个机会，邀请我去什么地方，消磨这个难熬的下午吧。”  
这时吹雪还没想到，他会因此发现OB们误打误撞地猜到了真相。

为什么会想要带她回房间呢？直到女人的胳膊环上他的颈子，吹雪还在思考刚才的决定是否正确。正值组对决斗大赛，到处都是寻找搭档或者挑选对手的选手，他和卡缪拉个顶个的引人瞩目。为了能找个安静说话的地方他才出此下策，被误会了确实是他的问题。  
他还记得自己有求于人，不好直接告诉卡缪拉会错了意，只好坐怀不乱，试着岔开话题。靠的太近了，说什么都显得刻意，吹雪索性顺从本心，若即若离地触碰卡缪拉刻有荷鲁斯之眼的颈环，称赞道，“真是别致的饰物，与您的美貌很相称。”  
卡缪拉完全不理会他的甜言蜜语，“已经没用的东西，喜欢的话就送给你。”她一边说，一边露出尖利的犬齿，凑近吹雪的脖颈，用牙齿轻轻剐蹭他被阳光晒成小麦色的皮肤。  
不知怎么的，怀里的青年居然放松了许多。他举起一根食指，抵在她的唇前，嘴角挂上困扰的笑容，“这里不行。”食指转向肩膀，“其他女孩子看见会伤心的。想吸血就再往下一些吧。”  
卡缪拉挑起眉梢，以审视的目光再次打量了吹雪。她认识的Darkness是更强势的存在，不会用如此温软的口气同女人说话。不过，这副模样也不坏。聚集在七星的人各有各的秘密，与其把时间花在探究昔日的同僚去了哪里，不如及时行乐。人类的生命在吸血鬼的眼里短暂的如随时会消散的晨露，变化与消逝都在一瞬间，她更愿意怜取眼前人。  
于是，她舔了舔那根纤长的手指，挑衅似的重新贴近他的颈边，在垂落的发丝间留下了一个唇印。  
误会更深了。吹雪僵硬着身体想，他保持着动作，飞快地想要不要推开她。但卡缪拉剖析了他的想法，“虽然看你为难也不错，不过看在这张脸的份上——你跟那些男人不一样，是有别的所图才来接近我，那么，来做吧。”她满意地看着青年陷入天人交战中，声音低了下去，“要是能取悦到我，我也许会说说你想知道的事。”

按照百分制来给吹雪打分的话，卡缪拉愿意慷慨的给他个90。不知道他是纸上谈兵还是有过经验，就算是后者恐怕也次数寥寥，看得出生涩和出现在他身上显得格外不协调的紧张。但他仍然尽可能的把心思花在取悦卡缪拉上，足以让卡缪拉原谅那些不甚纯熟的动作。  
那只惯于拿卡牌的手足够稳定，缓缓地拉下拉链，用抚摸和撩拨让房间蒸腾起情欲的热度。卡缪拉趴在吹雪的怀里，拿手指卷他的长发，清晰地感受到青年发现她裙下什么也没有以后僵硬了一瞬。但也就那么短暂的一个动作，吹雪的手很快落在她的肩胛骨上，往细窄的腰身滑去。  
裙子滑落了一半，丝绸挂在硬挺的乳首上，在卡缪拉抬头吻他下巴的动作里彻底掉了下来，全部堆积在腰上，露出一对浑圆的乳房。  
这具身体被定格在最美丽的瞬间，永远不会再有变化，难免使飞速老去的人类自惭形秽。可吹雪低下头，含住了一枚樱色的乳首吮吸，动作里只有十二分的专注。  
他的外表和声音都给人以轻浮的印象，此时越发给人深情款款的错觉。卡缪拉十分受用，拉起他的手揉捏另一边，开始提起旧事，“Darkness就不像你有这么多花样。”两人的差别之大，不是失忆能解释的，她对比了记忆里那双手，幽幽地叹了口气。  
“用着别人的身体，竟然那么不解风情吗。”吹雪露出伤脑筋的笑容，去摩挲女人的掌心。但卡缪拉抽出了自己的手。  
“大概是因为没必要？”她揶揄道，把手按在热度不大明显的那处，熟练地把半勃的阴茎解放出来。她握住那根，比照着记忆里的热度与形状，满意地勾起唇，“毕竟他靠这个就能让人食髓知味。”  
说到这种程度，露骨的让吹雪有点招架不住。“抱歉。”他最后还是用道歉开场，“我可能……”  
“没关系。”卡缪拉宽容地抚摸着那根，茎身比肤色略深，头端却是肉红色，站在修剪整齐的毛发中，在她挑剔的眼里也算得上干净。“我现在觉得教导小朋友别有一番乐趣——你认识凯撒吗？一个穿着与你类似校服的家伙。”她故意提起这个名字，露出了怀念的神色，“他完全是0经验，一脸抗拒的在我身体里高潮的样子也非常的可爱呢。”  
瞳孔缩小了，身体却很兴奋。因为刚刚描述的画面么？卡缪拉缠住了吹雪的腰，眯起眼引导他进入自己，“别吃醋，你也很不错——不，应该说比他上道多了。我已经不做人偶了，不然你会变成我最好的收藏品……”  
这种时候提起别人多不解风情，他完全可以这么说，再把话题引到别的事情上面去。可被她提及的人是亮。吹雪情不自禁地回忆起那些流言，那些事都是真的，亮也曾和她……  
“对了，吹雪君。”卡缪拉搂住了他的脖子，耳语道，“他那个时候有喊你的名字呢。”  
吹雪错愕地侧脸看她，像是想从那双琉璃般的眼睛里找到另一个人的倒影，但一片暗红中唯有混沌的欲望漩涡，将他也卷入进去了。  
卡缪拉并不介意忽如其来的沉默，将他拖进湿冷的深海。大概是一下子抵到了最深，那细致的触感令吹雪浑身都微微战栗了一瞬，怀里的女人也发出了弥漫着水汽的低喘，将柔软细腻的乳肉贴在他的胸膛上，餍足地磨蹭起来。  
身体和灵魂仿佛被劈裂成两半，这效果比起黑暗决斗也不逞多让。吹雪沿着凸起的脊骨抚摸大理石一般的美人，木然地进出，脑子里一团乱麻。原来那些等待和守望是为了这个么，就像他宁愿堕落进黑暗也要拉亮一把的理由一样……  
刺痛从肩膀处传来，卡缪拉还是咬了他。随着血液流失，他在阳光下积攒的一点温度都消散了，身体与心成了一种温度，以至于怀里那具冰冷的躯体似乎都温暖了起来。他本来有很多事想问，此时此刻却如近乡情怯的旅人，忽然退缩了。  
经历了什么、做过了什么都不重要了，他在一片黑暗中沉浮，直到卡缪拉索然无味的脸出现在视野里。她捡起长裙，口气十分遗憾，“看来你是不能刺激太多的类型呢，还是那孩子的反应比较有趣。不过，这个下午姑且算愉快——再见了，Darkness。”说完，她毫无留恋地走了。  
房门开了又关，灰尘在光线中上下翻飞，最终，同陷在被褥中的青年一起归于了沉寂。

* * *

总有人注定成为焦点。卡缪拉一边喂蝙蝠一边饶有趣味地想。她划开了手腕，喂饱自己的眷属，心思仍停留在它们共享来的画面上。  
地狱凯撒……那个曾经高洁无暇的少年换了一袭黑衣，仍然频繁地出现在学生们的闲聊里，就像她第一次来到决斗学院为复兴一族而战的时候。  
学生们谈起他的经历，往往眉飞色舞仿佛亲历，可当他出现在人群中，那些人往往第一时间就溃散了。  
这不是GX大赛，不强制要求每个人战斗，可大部分学生仍然自发远离了决斗场上的暴君，生怕成为他的猎物。大概是因为同样的原因，他至今没有找到搭档，自然也没有人同他分享战斗时的风景。  
所以，这样的风云人物也踪迹难觅了啊。  
不过对于卡缪拉而言，这是个她已知晓答案的秘密——黑衣青年去了灯塔，独自在海风的吹拂下眺望远方。  
那片海难道有什么特别之处吗？当年他也总喜欢站在那。卡缪拉觉得自己开始好奇了。她对水梳理长发，看那倒影露出同她弧度一致的浅笑，漫不经心地想，她有足够的时间来等待，总会有机会知道的。

同地狱凯撒擦肩而过是个货真价实的意外。蝙蝠不敢在他独处时靠得太近，近距离一见，卡缪拉才发现那张令人印象深刻的面容虽然轮廓未改，神情却完全不同了。她怔神一瞬，错觉自己看见了Darkness——昔日的同僚也是一身黑衣。一样挺拔的身躯，一样冰冷的眼神，那个会请她自重的少年已彻底变了样，浑身都是同类的味道。  
从他没有视若无睹地走开而是打量了她一番就能窥见他的改变。  
卡缪拉就这样把原本的打算扔在了脑后。她没有刻意集邮的爱好，但既然碰上了，发生点什么也不错。她抚过落下的肩带，优雅地屈膝致意。  
亮冷冷地注视着她。绑带细高跟、更适合在晚会上出现的晚礼服裙、小巧圆润的肩头，还有那张精致的脸蛋……这个自称吸血鬼的女人确实和两年前没有任何区别。她出现在这里，其他七星或许也在，可能又在计划着什么。但他不想从卡缪拉那里问到答案。  
于是他在一阵沉默之后选择离去。  
这似乎也在卡缪拉的预料之中。贵妇人在他背后叹息，“真是的，还是那么冷淡。”她并不追，只低声抱怨，娇柔的声音被风递去耳朵里，像是羽毛，扫的人耳根发痒。  
“既然来这里参加比赛，为什么不找个固定搭档呢。”  
“同进同出，一起生活……”她念着上岛以后就会被告知的搭档准则，就像是在质疑地狱凯撒是不是没法适应这种生活一样。亮停住脚步，看见红色的光芒流转在她的眼底，妖异的如那袭红裙。  
她竖起食指抵住嘴唇，在亮眼前舔了舔，明目张胆地暗示，“反正不是第一次了，要不要考虑一下我？”  
挑衅没起作用，地狱凯撒的眼神毫无波澜，口气也是漠然的，“可以试试。”

真的不是那个要挑明才能听懂的优等生了，在地下决斗场摸爬滚打的时候，好像还学会了很多别的东西。上床对他而言不是什么需要仔细斟酌的事，也许是因为第一次就被开了个坏头？卡缪拉被按倒在床里仍然没有危机感的在笑，甚至颇有成就感。她屈指弹开了亮的腰带，回忆起他的滋味来。  
这是为参赛选手准备的房间，床铺柔软洁白，跟她窥见过也体验过的蓝院特供没什么区别，在她身上驰骋的青年却有着与两年前截然不同的姿态。原本单薄的身体上出现了明显的肌肉线条，肩膀也开阔了，但在知情知趣上依然不见长进。没有润滑，前戏也近乎于无，他就直接把自己凶猛地钉进了最深处。  
疼痛与快感一并袭来，卡缪拉不由发出一声娇喘，想要逃离这过于强烈的刺激。握紧了她手臂的手及时改为掐住腰，宣告她已被彻底的禁锢住，绝无逃开的可能。  
她用余光瞥到自己的手臂，那上面残留着一点轻微的指痕，像亲吻留下的印记，亦或春日从枝头坠落的花瓣——可也只是像，从根本上来说，这不是那么温柔的存在。  
从一开始，这就不是性爱，而是场彻头彻尾的侵略。  
长发铺满了床单，仿佛水中飘摇的水草，在女人充斥了房间的呻吟与喘息里，散的越发乱了。  
身体渐渐适应了粗暴的冲撞，居然也体会到了别样的快乐。黏滑的体液从交合处流淌出来，花蒂也如乳首一般艳红胀大。卡缪拉攀上亮的肩膀，在他身下抱怨，“变得粗暴了呢。”  
她的口气放的既低又软，眼神也是湿润的，这话说出口活像是娇嗔。要不是知道这家伙的本性如何，也许都要觉得有几分楚楚可怜了。亮嗤笑一声，把卡缪拉的手腕压过头顶，“从地狱里爬出来的还能是什么良善之辈吗——靠近鬼了就会被吃掉可是常识，卡缪拉。”  
说话间，他接连顶到卡缪拉身体深处的软肉上。卡缪拉浑身都为之颤抖，几乎以为自己会死在浪潮一般的快感里，当她终于从目眩神迷的高潮里回神，不由轻喘着横了亮一眼，“一点都不怜香惜玉……和那家伙匀一匀多好。”见亮无动于衷，她直接说出那个名字，“吹雪君比你体贴多了。”  
亮隔着颈环扼住了她的脖子。吸血鬼不会窒息，伤痕也总是飞快的恢复，某种程度上激发了他的施虐欲。比起他方才在卡缪拉身上留下印记的动作，此时的力度只是个警告，似乎他并不在意。但卡缪拉看得出来他动怒了，无所顾忌地露出了挑衅的笑容。  
卡在脖颈上的手并未进一步施加力度，那双绿眼睛反而有笑意浮现，但因为没有沾染情欲，仍是冰冷的，“你好像尚有余力啊，还有心思说这种闲话。”  
不想回答么，某种意义上被说中了真相才会这样。卡缪拉低笑，抬起脸凑去吻他的下颔，一对尖利的犬齿若隐若现。“当然。能吸血的话，绝对是你先败下阵来……”  
亮的手指毫不留情地塞进她嘴里，卡住了她的嘴。似曾相识的动作，卡缪拉记起她当年就是这样逼迫眼前的青年开口。他显然也记得——卡缪拉是他第一个女人，注定会在他身上留下难以磨灭的印记。即使卡缪拉无法发出成型的声音，她依然笑着，断断续续地说，“你们、真有意思……活像是——活像是追着对方的脚步，在原地兜圈……”  
亮不置可否地扫了她一眼，居高临下的目光里只有漠然。卡缪拉没得到想要的反应，只好报复性的在他背后抓出几道痕迹，很快，就在狂乱的性爱中愈陷愈深，再也分不出神等待亮的反应了。

* * *

吹雪忽然意识到，亮是刻意来找他的。时逢落日，在宿舍里的人不多，更准确一点形容，现在一长条走廊上只有他和亮两个人在。  
亮没穿那件标志性的黑风衣，正靠在栏杆上喝一罐啤酒——和参赛者一起来到这座岛的特供品。岛上都是未成年的学生，除了唯一的例外天上院吹雪，为了言传身教，老师选择和学生一同禁酒，是为了不怠慢世界各地的宾客，这条禁令才放松了一阵子。  
亮扔了一罐过来，吹雪没有推辞，拉开拉环，比划了一个碰杯的动作，反身也靠在了栏杆上。说好久不见显得很生疏，即使他们确实不再那么熟悉了，吹雪依然不想用这句话开场。  
上一次见面还是GX大赛，他们只在决斗开头、两个人独处的时候聊过几句，话题甚至有点哲学，然后决斗，各自落荒而逃。  
吹雪呷了一口啤酒，不由自主地想，他们好像到此为止，没法聊得更深入了。  
这会他终于有工夫注意到亮的头发没有干透，被水坠着，翘的没记忆里那么厉害，在辉煌的余晖里甚至显得柔顺。他用食指的关节摩擦着铝罐的上缘，猜测起旧友的行程。这个点数怎么会刚洗完澡？没听说他找谁搭档决斗过，就算是，也不至于洁癖到这种程度。除非……像他一样。吹雪下意识地碰了碰肩膀，吸血鬼留下的痕迹还在那里，隐隐作痛。  
在其他人眼里，这无疑是桩艳遇，只有他自己觉得苦涩，更早之前有过相同遭遇的亮，恐怕是这个世界上为数不多会和他想的一样的人——他曾这样觉得，现在又难以确认了。  
找上卡缪拉是因为他失去的记忆与七星有关，半当中亮的消息扰乱了他的心神，然后，他又逃避到现在。  
他错过的不止一段记忆，恐怕还有早已磨损的一颗心，这些陈旧的回忆本该就此尘封，却因为那个午后的因缘勉强牵在了一起。假如说上次在灯塔遥遥一瞥还能说心有灵犀，连告别都有不为人知的体贴，现在，他们都不知道对方在想些什么了，再去追究那几分真心未免太迟。  
吹雪努力把注意力转到别的事情上，奈何亮就在他身边，带着满身令人浮想联翩的水汽，从原本的念头里挣扎出来以后，很难不去想他又和卡缪拉发生过什么。他叹了口气，想起一点琐事，譬如他似乎没在吸血鬼身上留下痕迹，大概也只有他把这个女人当成他与亮之间的隐秘媒介。  
沉默在傍晚的风里发酵，和手里那罐没冰的啤酒一样，黏腻到发苦。  
亮终于做了先开口的那个，他没有看吹雪，“有人问我，那座灯塔到底有什么特别之处。”他停顿，声音虽低到近似自言自语，吹雪仍然听出来一点自嘲和确切的茫然，“我也想知道，那还有什么特别的。”  
他这一刻的软弱像是吹雪的错觉，等他转头过来的时候，已经又变回了决斗场上的暴君。这里没有卡组，也没有决斗盘，但他的气场从来无关乎那些外物，他就那样冷淡地问，“不邀请我去你的房间吗？还是——一定要女人才可以。”  
即便在问这种事他也表情认真，毫无诱惑力。吹雪不意外他知道了那个下午卡缪拉的事，却不晓得他究竟出于什么样的理由希望他做同样的事。那些有关亮的回忆在他眼前一幕幕闪现，最后停留在吸血鬼艳丽的双唇上，她开阖着嘴唇，无声说，“他在那个时候，叫了你的名字。”  
吹雪手指一颤，那听空了大半的啤酒砸在栏杆上，跌进了灌木丛里。“亮想做的话……”他几乎发不出声音，调动了全身的力气才露出微笑，“我没什么不行的。”

脱掉衣服以后，学院统一的沐浴露的味道变得更明显了。亮还是很白，与卡缪拉不相上下，吹雪几乎被那颜色晃了眼，仔细看才发现亮后背上的皮肤上海留着指甲划过留下的白痕。他确实刚从别的女人……刚从卡缪拉那儿出来。  
不是什么值得多想的事，吹雪闭了闭眼，蹲在了坐到床边的亮身前。皮带已经解开，吹雪帮他拉开拉链，试着抚摸尚在沉睡的性器。亮喊了他的名字，吹雪抬头一望，这家伙不知为何居然皱着眉毛，他以一贯的表情给亮一个笑，褪下内裤直接含了进去。  
这档子事吹雪并不陌生，就算他不会去想，同学也总会提起各式各样的幻想。但就算偶尔设想一下，他也从没把自己放在这个位置上，此时不得要领的动了动舌头，不得不承认这比他想的困难。  
一直张着嘴，不多时就下颔发酸，可亮的性器只是半勃，没有更大的反应。吹雪承认自己毫无技术可言，仍然尴尬的叹了口气。  
亮弓着背抓住了他的头发，也没真的用劲，只是让他抬起头。两人对视一眼，他慢慢道，“不需要这些花头。”  
“是我想做。亮不喜欢吗？” 吹雪打量他的表情，发现那确实不是被情欲沾染的模样，便反手拭去下巴上的口水，又试着去找别的敏感点。大概是亮本身就没有兴趣，基本是徒劳。  
如果是消遣，这玩笑也太恶劣了，恰恰好在他知晓那些往事的时候捏住他的七寸，根本无法拒绝。但吹雪到底没有停。当他抚摸到乳头的时候，亮的呼吸急促了一瞬，吹雪下意识停了一下，小声说，“还以为男人这里不会有感觉……”他有点不知所措，片刻后俯身去舔了舔。  
能感觉到怀里的身体在颤抖，下一刻亮把他从自己身上掀下来，去扒他的裤子，“别磨蹭了。”  
他的第一次是不愉快的经历，后来也没有人告诉他如何爱抚，活像把伤人伤己的刀。尤其还手劲惊人，吹雪被他握住以后不由一抖，可那只手动作了几下，他就比自己想的更没抵触的硬了。  
吹雪一边喘息一边想，亮这是冷感？不，他刚和卡缪拉……这会肯定还在不应期，迟钝也情有可原。但亮没有提，此时的动作也不像是在拿他寻开心，那么，是希望他——没等这个猜测继续下去，亮已经抓着吹雪的手，往自己身后的入口按了下去。  
女人的身体往往柔软丰腴，动情后会自己变得湿润，而丸藤亮从肌肉到骨头没有一处不是硬邦邦的，也没有投入的意思。吹雪当真是被吓了一跳，只觉得手指被咬的死紧，内里烫得吓人，活像是要把他的手指熔断在里面。  
看亮的表情就知道他也是痛的，只是不动声色惯了，没有表现的太明显。眼见他还要把手指挤的更深，吹雪连忙开口，在亮再一次催促前摆出镇定的样子，“……我来吧。”  
他说完，下床翻了半瓶护手霜，解释是明日香不喜欢给他的，亮没反应又立刻道歉，说不该在床上提别的人，亮眯着眼看他，只觉得难熬。那手指在他身体里辗转揉按，感觉奇妙，呼吸好像更热了。热气蒸的他脸上发热，头脑也跟着昏沉起来。就算是卡缪拉在床上也会多言，他不想暴露更多，也说不出适合这种场景的话，索性什么不说了。

吹雪的拓张耗尽了亮仅存的耐心。那根像主人一样炽热的东西插进来几乎没有什么困难，却带来了预料之外的快感，反而难以忍受。  
已经疲倦的身体强行被情欲调动，那滋味足够使人精疲力竭。亮在吹雪的动作里没法再克制下去，喘息渐渐混杂了呻吟，眼神也涣散了。  
吹雪本想替他分分神，探手摸了一把他的小腹，忽然发现那根没什么动静的器物居然不知不觉的硬了，也淌了些东西出来，一下有些愕然。他张了张嘴，没说出什么，于是替亮虚握住，轻轻撸动了几下。  
亮因此喘的更厉害，他从未想过快感原来无法抵御，第一次体会到欲生欲死是怎样的感受，就好像他今天方才明白旧时的记忆至今是他不为人知的软肋。  
投入进来的不止是他，吹雪额上也渗出了汗，水珠汇聚，从脸上滴落，砸在了他的脸上。褐发的青年撑住床铺停顿了那么几息，俯下身来，想替他拭去那道水痕。  
他们紧密的结合着，心与心却第一次贴的如此近。这是个适合亲吻的距离，同样是个不该错过的机会。吹雪没有迟疑太久。  
是亮侧过头，避开了这个看起来顺理成章的吻。  
以他改头换面之后的强势而言，这谈不上认真，甚至算不上反抗，只是个稍微用点力气就能驳回的拒绝，可吹雪依了他的愿，唇就停在他的脸庞上几分。亮清楚他喜欢避重就轻，不过从来不是个寡言的人，可重逢后吹雪统共没说几句话，在某个瞬间后，甚至完全沉默了。他好似窥见了什么不得了的秘密，生怕自己会一不小心透露出来，一句话都不敢说。  
是吗，你都知道了啊。亮闭上眼，没有再看那张近在咫尺的脸。忽然之间，他感觉到吹雪仍然吻了他，只是落在了他的脸颊上，一触即收，须臾后再也无处可寻。  
有什么东西随着这个吻轰然倒塌，亮对自己嘲讽地笑了。  
这个吻就如他预想过的一样温柔，可惜，他决绝地在废墟里宣告，太迟了。  
错过了就是错过了。  
没有人知道有多少心痛、憧憬和无望的初恋被埋葬在回忆里。

END


End file.
